


Release

by AlphaAndOmegaKS



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaAndOmegaKS/pseuds/AlphaAndOmegaKS
Summary: Sometimes life piles up on a person, and can cause some unexpected effects. Sometimes, a person just needs some release in their life.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the het at the start, but needed to set the scene :)

Jim Kirk was on fire. His crew was back together, the ship had been rebuilt after the Kroll incident, and his re-launch party (still in full swing) was the hottest event that Yorktown had ever seen. Sure, the admiralty may have been riding him pretty hard over what happened, but right now the sexiest woman alive was in _his_ quarters, in front of _his_ bed, impatiently trying to undress them both. He kicked off his boxers and pushed them both onto the bed, propping himself up on one arm, kissing almost franticly as his other hand wandered down past her navel.

Her hand brushed his away. “Take me now”, she panted in his ear, “I want your thick, hard cock slamming inside me”. She rocked her hips, grinding up against his erection. Well damn, if that wasn’t an invitation to get on with things… He took his cock into his hand, positioning himself at her entrance as she whispered to him, “I want you to be the best I’ve ever had…”

A nanosecond of uncertainty flickered through his mind. Best ever? No pressure, Jimbo. “You’re damned right I’ll be the best you’ve ever had” he growled back as he pressed into her. Except that something was wrong. He felt his penis give way, slipping along her entrance instead of pressing in. A wave of cold panic mixed with confusion washed over him. Had he gone soft? Why wasn’t he staying hard? No, no, no, no, no. He desperately tried to revive his flagging erection, but now she was looking up at him with a mixture of astonishment, disappointment and pity. Shit. This did _not_ happen to Jim Kirk. He felt sick. Why was this happening? “Um.. I swear this is has never happened before” he heard himself saying. Why did he sound so pathetic? Why did his voice come out so high-pitched? “I think I may have had too much to drink or something… Just um, give me a minute…”. Get it together Kirk. She rolled her eyes and sat up, elegantly extracting herself from the bed and slipping her clothes back on. “Intergalactic hero, alright” she scoffed as she walked out the door. “Rocked my world for sure!”.

He collapsed back onto his bed. Now what? The chronometer still only read 2300. May as well go re-join the party and drown his sorrows. Bones usually had some decent Saurian Brandy, and Scotty was known to have a knack for finding some Romulan Ale. And he definitely, absolutely did not want to be in his quarters right now.

********

“Captain, incoming communication from Starfleet Command”, Uhura called out from across the bridge.

“Thanks Uhura, patch it through to my ready room” he replied, already halfway to the door. “Sulu, you have the conn. Spock, you’re with me”. He needed the backup.

He’d been waiting on this call. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he sat down in his ready room, trying to calm his pulse. He looked to his right as Spock sat down next to him. Even Spock looked worried. He sighed and reached to switch on the comm station. “Shall we, Mr Spock?”

Three admirals glared at them from the screen as the unit came to life. No pleasantries were exchanged. “Four weeks, Kirk. You’ve been out of space dock for four short weeks and you’ve already gotten three crew members killed and started a god damned war on a dilithium rich planet. What kind of captain are you? Do you even care? At this rate you’ll have killed your entire crew by the end of the 5 years”. The other admirals decided to join in, and the entire comm was less an exchange of dialogue than it was an old fashioned bollocking. It didn’t appear to be relevant to them that it was Starfleet’s faulty intelligence that caused the misunderstanding on Erigut IV, or that the boy wonder that is Chekov had managed to safely extract 17 of the 20 strong delegation from the midst of a massacre. As far as command was concerned, Jim had gotten three members of his crew killed and blame lay solely with him. And as far as Jim was concerned, he couldn’t agree more. Such a pointless loss of life, on some backwater planet and all for nothing. His crew had trusted him and he had repaid that trust by getting them killed. Yet more blood on his hands. He didn’t even know how to start writing the letters to the families. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to keep an impassive face, until eventually the admirals seemed to have had enough of yelling at him.

Bollocking over, the admirals also had new orders for them. The Enterprise is to proceed to the Carnaron B system and rendezvous with the Olympia to receive an Andorian diplomatic party. The Enterprise was to transport the diplomats to Babel for negotiations on Coridon joining the Federation. It didn’t appear that the admiralty actually wanted to trust Kirk with this, but the one of the Tellarite party - also being transported to Babel - had been murdered aboard the Olympia. Suspicion was hanging heavy over the Andorians, so it was deemed a matter of urgency to separate the two diplomatic parties.

“And Kirk? I swear if you mess this up…” The threat hung heavy in the already charged air. “Command out”.

The screen went dark and Jim slumped down in his seat. Exhausted and sticky with sweat, he really would have killed for a proper hot water shower, but there was still 2 hours of Alpha shift left. He looked over at Spock and sighed, but there really wasn’t anything to say.

“Captain Kirk to Yeoman Rand”.

“Rand here”. He did his best to look cheery as her face appeared on screen. Jim was genuinely fond of her. No need to be down on the girl just because the admirals had dumped on him.

“Hey you! Could you do me a huge favour and set up a heads of department meeting for an hour from now? And make sure to also include any senior staff from the xenocultural-anthropology department. Oh and anyone who’s on record as having spent over 3 months on either Andora or Tellar Prime. Thanks Rand”. He flashed her a smile and cut the comm.

“Once more, Spock,” he sighed, “once more unto the breach, dear friend”.

********

Jim was in his office attempting to write his report on the delivery of the Andorians to Babel. He looked up as Spock walked in, smiling at the timing. Spock always seemed to be there exactly when he needed him.

“Hey Spock, do you think ‘Fleet will actually believe me if I say that one of the Andorians was actually an Orion spy in very fancy makeup who murdered the Tellerite to try and prevent Coridon joining the Federation so they could keep looting the planet of dilithium and we found out because one of our crew got up close and personal with him and broke an “antenna” off during rough sex..? I mean, even with this ship’s record it just seems a little far-fetched…” he trailed off.

Spock paused. “Captain, as improbable as the events may seem, the ship’s logs do show this sequence of events to be accurate. Might I suggest, however, that we omit details of how Lt. Chekov came to discover the true nature of our guest? In my experience, the admiralty do not question further if we indicate that a junior officer was taking time to become acquainted with an esteemed guest”.

Typical Spock. Son of a diplomat, child of two worlds, and so always knew exactly how to phrase something delicately.

“Spock, where would I be without you?” Jim grinned widely as he edited his report before sending it on its way to Starfleet. “So, seeing as we’re heroes of the hour again, are you going to come down to that reception they’ve suddenly seen fit to invite us to?”.

“Negative. I have been informed that my father is among the diplomats at the event and I have no current desire to spend time in his presence.”

Woah. Jim knew better than to get involved there. “Okay, suit yourself. I’ll be beaming down with Bones in about 40 minutes if you change your mind”.

********

Diplomatic functions tended to fall into one of two categories. Either they went spectacularly well, or they were so dull as to bore Jim to the point of tears. There never seemed to be anything in-between, but thankfully for Jim and McCoy, this function was definitely not boring. A pair of twins from Stratos were taking an intense interest in the two of them, laughing at all the right notes as they listened to stories of Jim and Bones’ truly heroic, incredible bravery.

The four of them stayed at the function just long enough to be polite, and then Jim offered to take them on a tour of the Enterprise. He showed them the holodeck, the rec rooms, the observation deck, a quick tour of the bridge, briefly down to engineering, let McCoy show off his sickbay before walking them back to the transporter room… Via deck 5, where the senior officers had quarters. Jim paused in the corridor outside his quarters before turning to the twin on his arm and asking “Say Droxine, how’s about I give you a tour of my quarters?”. McCoy didn’t miss a beat before inviting Venna to tour his. This was going to be a good night. Jim just knew it.

The door to his quarters closed gently behind him, and he activated his biometric privacy lock. Yep, being Captain had its benefits, and genuine privacy on a star ship with a crew of over 400 was definitely one of them.

He walked over to Droxine and ran a hand through her long fair hair. He felt her hand at the side of his face, gently pulling him towards her. Leaning in, he kissed her softly and steered them both to the sleeping area. She slipped a hand under his dress tunic and ran it across his abs before letting her hand slip lower, unfastening the top button of his pants. Not breaking the kiss, he slipped her dress off her shoulders and felt the soft fabric flutter to the floor, before undoing his own dress tunic and tossing it aside. He broke the kiss briefly to pull his black base layer over his head, and almost gasped at how beautiful she looked. He ran kisses down her neck, across her collar bone, gradually inching his way down. She pulled them both onto his bed, her hands exploring every perfectly sculpted inch of him until eventually rubbing along his erection through the material of his boxers.

Jim was in heaven. This beautiful girl was so sweet, so perfect and it had been so long… He needed to make this special for her. This wasn’t going to be a quick screw, he was going to make love to her, to make her cry out with pleasure. He needed to be gentle, and sweet, and loving. “And hard…” an unhelpful voice at the back of his mind supplied. What kind of self-sabotage was this? Why would he think that? Jim tried to put the inner comment out of his mind and focus at the task at hand. He kissed her deeply while letting his hands fingers roam down, entering her, making sure he wouldn’t hurt her. “Can’t hurt her if you can’t get in her”. What was wrong with his mind? Why would he think these things? He positioned himself between her legs but already he could feel himself softening in his hand. The more he tried to focus on staying hard, the softer he got. What he wouldn’t do for a red alert to get him out of this with some dignity intact.

He met her eyes and sighed.

“Um, Droxine I’m really sorry but I don’t think this is going to work out” he apologised.

Worry flashed across her face.

“Oh, have I done something to offend you? I apologise sincerely, it was never my intention to displease or offend you. If you would only tell me what the problem is, it would be my honour to make it up to you.”

Great. She’s such an absolutely wonderful person who thinks that she’s to blame. And now he has to explain that little Jimmy just didn’t want to come out to play.

“Ahhh Droxine, see it’s actually a bit embarrassing for me. You haven’t done anything wrong and I really, really, want to keep going… It’s just… I can’t”

“Are you unwell, Jim?”

“Um no I don’t think so. Well, maybe. I don’t know, it’s just not working properly down there lately. I’m so sorry, this is so embarrassing. I think it’s probably best to get you back to the party.”

They redressed, and walked to the transporter room in silence. As she stood on the transporter pad, Jim gave her a sad smile and thanked her for a lovely evening. She really was beautiful.

His first instinct after Droxine dematerialised was to seek out McCoy so he could drown his sorrows with him. Except that _he_ was currently otherwise occupied with Droxine’s identical twin. He wandered slowly back in the direction of his quarters trying to decide what to do. Going back to his quarters for the evening was out of the question. He was too wound up to sleep, and his bed would be just sitting there accusingly, reminding him of his failure. But it was 0030 ship’s time. Bridge is out of the question seeing as he’d been drinking, Scotty would be asleep, and nobody tended to be in the rec rooms this late. Spock never seemed to sleep, but as friendly as they’d become, Jim could really do with a drink and he had never seen Spock imbibe.

As if summoned just by Jim’s thoughts, Spock appeared from around the corner carrying a stack of PADDs.

“Captain, I was not expecting you to return for at least another hour. Is everything okay?”

“Sure Spock, just, you know. Diplomatic functions. I could really do with a drink after that one... Just need to let my mind unwind before turning in for the night”

“Would you be amenable to a game of Chess, Captain? I had not planned to retire for the night for a further 90 minutes.”

“Jeez Spock, it’s after hours, call me Jim. But chess sounds good. Your quarters okay?”

“That is acceptable, Jim. Although, I do not possess any alcohol in my quarters”.

“Your place it is. I’ll stop by mine and grab a bottle of something on the way”.

********

Bones was intolerable at breakfast. He just would not shut up about what an amazing night it had been, and the worst part was that Jim had to play along. He wolfed down his breakfast and made a quick escape to the bridge.

The morning passed otherwise uneventfully. That changed when new orders came through, assigning them to re-charting the area between Sirius and J’Ral. Jim nearly exploded with rage. How dare they! Of all the ships available, they were the ship that Command was assigning to sniff out any changes caused by the destruction of Vulcan. Forcing the only ship with a Vulcan XO to go examining, in exquisite detail, the aftermath of the destruction of said XO’s homeworld. Spock, of course, was the picture of stoicism, but Jim knew how deeply he felt. His neck could attest to just how deeply Spock’s emotions ran. Jim looked over at his trusty first officer, engrossed at his science station and felt his heart break for Spock all over again.

The day got worse when a nervous ensign approached the centre chair, snapped to attention and saluted Jim, just as Yeoman Rand was approaching with his afternoon coffee.

The ensign’s salute collided with Rand’s arm with enough force to send her arm directly into her face, breaking her nose with an audible crunch. Jim’s coffee was sent flying and landed all over his head. The already-nervous ensign, on seeing blood pouring from Rand’s face and Jim howling in pain from the scalding coffee all over his head, proceeded to panic and then faint, knocking his head off the back of Sulu’s chair and adding more blood to the mess around Jim’s chair.

By the time dinner rolled around, Jim was completely emotionally sapped. He punched in the code for a cheeseburger and joined McCoy at a table in the corner.

“Stop looking at it like that, Bones. I’ve damned well earned myself a cheeseburger today”.

Scotty arrived with Keenser, and then Spock sat down next to Jim. Bones, Scotty and Keenser were still making filthy jokes and wouldn’t move off the topic of the twins. Jim tried to tune them out and eat his meal. Eventually he turned to Spock.

“Hey, so, I just thought I’d check in with you about this mission… Out of all the ships in Starfleet I can’t believe they’d force us to do this mission… Are you okay?”

“Thank you for your concern, Captain, but it is logical that we should be assigned this mission. We were in the vicinity, and have state of the art charting systems that will detect even minor stellar changes caused by the singularity”.

“But Spock, logical or not it’s cruel. And don’t BS me about not feeling… Look. If you need to step away at any stage just let me know.” He looked intently into Spock’s eyes, hoping to convey comfort and concern.

“Thank you, Captain.” Spock put his knife and fork together on his plate. “I had thought to spend some additional time in meditation this evening, if you will excuse me”. 

“Of course”, Jim replied as Spock stood and walked out of the mess.

His attention turned back to the others, who were still going on and on about the twins, just in time to hear Bones declare “Sure, Jimbo, I dunno how you even manage to keep going after women with the long soulful looks you’re giving Spock there”. The three of them descended into hysterics, but Jim had had enough. Without saying a word, he slammed his plate onto his tray, stood up and stalked out of the mess.

_**To be continued...** _


End file.
